The One Hundred One Shot Challenge!
by Spike Brigadier
Summary: 100 one shots based off the vents that take place in the Paper Mario series! Have at thee, readers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Woohoo! This is a one-hundred oneshot challenge I will be doing based in the first three Paper Mario games' universes! I will have a prompt for each episode, and will upload randomly.**

**Prompt: Confusion**

Luigi's head was spinning. As if fighting a demented jester who had an innate and unusual control over magic wasn't enough, the second-fiddle Mario brother was not just fighting the insane crowd pleaser. He was moving in and out of all of the places the four heroes had visited on this adventure. He whizzed through the Bitlands, swam through the pixelated ocean, and could never really get a clean shot off at Dimentio.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the room where he finally ended up, the final destination of their fight, was a blank, black room. Blank apart from the mirrors. Mirrors everywhere. Mirrors reflecting himself. Reflecting the purple, yellow, silver and black jester. Reflecting a large, pulsating yellow ball flying towards his face-

"Augh!" Luigi exclaimed in shock and pain as the attack struck him, knocking him to his knees. Picking himself up, he moaned.

"I hate this place! Hate it! HATE, HATE, HATE IT!"

A snide laughed echoed throughout the room. "What's wrong, Luigi? Are you frightened, like a child of a ghost?" Luigi clenched his teeth in answer, and maneuvered his fists into balls.

Dang, this place was confusing.

The jester suddenly popped out of a mirror right in front of the plumber. "I asked you a question, like a high school teacher to their student!" he exclaimed, cackling madly with laughter as he floated just out of the high-jumping Luigi's reach. Luigi let out a quiet growl, staring up at the levitating foe of his.

"I will beat you yet, you... You coward!" For some reason, that struck a nerve in the jester. His chuckling stopped, and he looked at Luigi in anger.

"Quiet, pawn, who can be controlled like a video game character! Prepare to meet your end!" With these words, Dimentio unleashed another magic blast towards the green-cloaked hero, and not bothering to watch Luigi barely dodge his assault, floated straight into a mirror; duplicating himself into three, two fakes and himself coming out of different mirrors. All three of the jesters said in unison, "Come at me, Luigi!"

It was really confusing in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N second part, second story, etc. Funfun! This one is based in SPM as well as my first one.**

**Prompt: Colorless**

****"Wow... This is unbelievable..." The speaker, a large reptile usually inclined to destruction, was shocked. Even he couldn't believe what the once active place had become. Nothing was there. It was blank, and white. Colorless. Lifeless.

The World of Nothing it truly was. And the group of three that trekked across the barren wasteland were all caught in their own thoughts. Remembering the world's former life. Not thinking about this new, endless empty slate, that held nothing but destruction and emptiness.

"The poor people..." Peach said in sadness and sympathy. Mario nodded, and doffed his cap to an extinct people, an extinct life.

"I hate him! If I ever get my hands on 'Count Heck' or whatever his name is, I'm gonna kill him! How could you do this?" Bowser was clearly affected by the destruction of the world around him. Peach, for once, nodded in agreement with the Koopa King.

"Guys, if there is anything to motivate us to keep going, anything, it's this! We gotta beat him! We gotta avenge these poor people!" Mario exclaimed, with a not-so-small hint of anger in his voice. Although the only signs of the rest of the party's feelings were murmurs and nods, everyone agreed.

Count Bleck was going down. The party of three set aside all differences for one goal. To save the world from the evil Count's plots and plans, and they were never backing down.

**So! Two down!**

**I liked the first one more... IDK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Props to who knows what movie this is based on! **

**Prompt: Jest**

Dimentio was worried. The ever-upbeat jester had no idea what was going on, but apparently he was guilty of a terrible crime, and was impromptu-knighted in order to face someone in a duel, to decide who would have Luvbi's hand.

And here he thought he was going to have the fun role.

"Where's the Green Thunder? Mimi, where is he?"

"He's surely on his way. He won't let you fight Sir O'Chunks by yourself!" Mimi stood next to Dimentio, who was clad in the undergarments of a knights set of armor. She herself was dressed in a marvelous red dress, that matched her perfectly.

"Well, he'd better hurry. Check and see if he is on his way; he'd come by the south road," Dimentio said, turning to look at his opponent. As the jester watched, O'Chunks punched a hole right through a metal shield. Dimentio gulped.

"Good stock, yes," he muttered. A guard Koopa came running up to Dimentio.

"Come on now, get in yer armor, ye fool! Sir O'Chunks is waiting!" the guard demanded.

"Yes, yes, just a, er, moment please." Dimentio was panicking. He couldn't fight! The only reason he'd agreed to this was because the Green Thunder, Mr. L, was supposed to come and step in to fight for him. Now that didn't seem likely.

"I said get yer butt in the armor, idiot," the guard repeated, grabbing Dimentio by the arm. As he shook the jesters arm, a bolt of lightening struck the unlucky court pleaser's armor. Immediately, the sword sitting on the bench next to it flew over and stuck itself to the armor. Neither the guard nor the 'knight' noticed this phenomena as they quibbled.

"Will both challengers please step forward to face His Royal Sovereign?" At this announcement, Dimentio hurried himself into his armor, struggling to place his sword in its sheath, as it kept sticking to his side. As he fiddled with his weapon, the princess's personal witch, Nastasia, ran forward and addressed him.

"Sir Dimentio, kill Sir O'Chunks, you must!" At this, Dimentio looked absentmindedly at her, as he fiddled with his sword.

"I don't stand much of a chance, I don't think. But as an entertainer I came, and as an entertainer I shall go!"

Nastasia shook her head. "Nay, ye won't need fight, for the fight won't begin! Yea, the drink for the toast is poisoned! Hear, the drink is poisoned!" At this, the jester looked at her in bewilderment.

"What, the drink has been poisoned?"

"Yes, but only one. Listen carefully, there be two vessels. A vessel with a pessel and a chalice from the palace!"

"A pessel with a-go on!"

"The pellet with the poison is in the vessel with the pessel, and the chalice from the palace holds the brew that is true!" The jester nodded sagely at this.

"So the pellet with the poison is in the vessel with the pessel, and the chalice from the palace holds the brew that is true? I must remember!" he exclaimed, walking away from the witch, muttering under his breath, "The vessel with the palace-no, the chalice of the poison-hmm, no..."

The witch shook her head, and buried her face in her palms. Sir Dimentio of Lineland indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Music**

A pleasant sound was actually heard in Castle Bleck for once; not the sounds of a Dimentio/Mimi squabble, or the sounds of another failed add-on to Brobot, nay, it was much different. It was agreeable to the ears.

Dimentio sat atop a small, humble brown stool, inside an unused room of the majestic, spacious castle. In his small, black-gloved hands, a carved, wooden instrument lay, the pleasant sounds emanating from the hollow of this instrument. In his right hand was a small wooden stick, that he ran at varying lengths and times across the silver strings, changing the pitches and notes that he was playing. The sounds he was playing caught the ear of Mimi. Making her way through the castle, she opened the door where the jester was playing his instrument. Seeing this, she was instantly curious.

"Dimmy? What is that?" she inquired, not knowing what an instrument even was.

Dimentio sighed, and explained to the inquisitive girl, "This is a violin, Mimi. A violin is an instrument, which is used to play music, for the pleasure of both the musician and any other possible listeners." At this, Mimi brightened.

"Oh! So, the music that plays whenever we're in a boss fight with someone is made with instruments?" Dimentio, giving a small smile, nodded. "Correct you are, like a detective who has solved a mystery."

Mimi then frowned. "But what about the other sounds in songs then? This, uh, nylon, or vyioln, or whatever, only makes some sounds, right? What makes the other sounds?"

Dimentio wanted to get back to his playing. "Magic. Now go bother Mr. L, he knows even more about music than I do," he lied. Mimi, excited, ran off, out of the small room, and down a hallway to where Mr. L's room was located.

Dimentio then breathed a small sigh, and began to play his violin again. Soon, he was completely ensnared by his instrument, playing so fast he didn't notice that all the inhabitants of Castle Bleck had come into the small room, and stood transfixed, watching the masterful playing of the dimension master. As they watched, they all were caught up in the sound, listening rather than talking for once.


End file.
